Enojo
by AnneD90
Summary: Hay cosas que no puede decir, como que se muere por besarlo hasta asfixiarlo o como que lo quiere tener cerca de él. Muy HOT. Dedicado a Emily-Lokis.


Resumen: Hay cosas que no puede decir, como que se muere por besarlo hasta asfixiarlo o como que lo quiere tener cerca de él.

Rating: M+. O sea, sólo para mayores de edad (mentalmente).

Advertencias: Algo _rape, _aunque no lo es en realidad. Yaoi. SasuNaru.

Dedicado: Con mucho cariño para Emily-lokis, a quien ya había prometido un fic desde hace muchísimo tiempo; al fin linda, aquí tienes tu regalo y ahora sí tiene contenido para mayores de edad (aunque, ¿tú no eres mayor, verdad? Bueno, confiaré en tu madurez :P)

**Enojo**

―¿Sabes, Sasuke?― el mencionado no pudo evitar voltear a ver al chico sentado sobre su cama quien saborea una paleta roja con su experta lengua―. Creo que aceptaré la propuesta de Ino.

Fue cuando escuchó aquella declaración que dejó de prestar atención a esos labios cerrados sobre el cubo de hielo carmesí. Se fijó, ahora, en los ojos grandes y azules, tratando de buscar alguna señal de diversión en ellos. No la encontró.

―¿Y eso por qué?― apartó la mirada, regresándola al libro que, sin embargo, ya no leía.

―Bueno, es que me queda más cerca la universidad. La verdad es que pierdo mucho tiempo en el trayecto de ida y de regreso. Creo que es mejor si me mudo a los alrededores y ya que Ino tiene una habitación sin ocupar…

―Mmm…― fue toda la respuesta de Sasuke. Si Naruto estaba pensando siquiera que él le diría que se quedase, estaba muy equivocado.

―¿Entonces qué opinas?― Sasuke trató de auto controlarse y no dejarle ver el efecto que le causaba la repentina decisión del rubio.

―Si es lo que quieres…

―En realidad no es lo que quiero― fue interrumpido por Naruto y aunque sintió un poco de alivio aún no se atrevió a encararlo.

―¿Y por qué lo vas a hacer?

―Bueno, lo quiero pero no lo quiero. Ya sé, es contradictorio. Verás, la única ventaja de mudarme es que ya no desperdiciaré tres horas de mi vida. No obstante, este es mi hogar, voy a extrañar a Boby, ya sabes lo mucho que amo a ese perro y seguro que la señora Kazuma me va a extrañar y dime, ¿quién le va a enseñar a montar la bicicleta a Hikaru?

Sasuke se quedó mudo e inmóvil. Si el rubio se atrevía a abrir de nuevo la boca le haría… lo tomaría…, bueno, en realidad no sabría lo que sucedería.

―Y tú Sasuke. No te puedo dejar aquí solo. Es decir, ni agua sabes hervir, te morirías sin mí.

―No hay necesidad de que sigas estando aquí, puedo sobrevivir solo, gracias― cerró el libro con coraje, se levantó dispuesto a salir de la habitación. ¡Qué había de su supuesto amor! Si creía que la lástima era suficiente razón para no irse podía joderse con un palo de escoba.

―¿Estás enfadadito?― el cálido aliento en su nuca, contrastado con la fría sensación de los labios de Naruto sobre su oreja le hizo voltearse y finalmente dejarle saber que estaba cabreado. Aunque, claro, no lo hubiese hecho de saber que no estaba entre el cuerpo de su amante y la puerta cerrada por la presión ejercida por la mano de Naruto sobre ella.

―Por supuesto que no― mas, el veneno destilado en cada una de las palabras lo desmintió. Naruto sonrió cariñosamente.

―¡Ay Sasuke! Te crees un chico sin emociones, pero mírate, puedo ver a través de ti― con la mano libre Naruto agarraba la paleta de grosella, un último bocado pendía de ella. Con parsimonia el rubio arrancó el trozo del palito de madera y después lo lamió para quitar todo resto de paleta. Todo sucedió frente a los ojos de Sasuke, quien, hambriento de su amante, tan sólo atinó a cambiar de posición: jaló a Naruto de la camisa abierta, lo arrojó contra la puerta en la que había estado segundos antes recargado y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a su boca manchada de escarlata.

El beso fue rudo, exigente y doloroso. En él Sasuke descargó toda la frustración por la que le había hecho pasar Naruto. Mordió y chupó sus labios haciéndolos sangrar y dejando marcas rojizas en ellos. Intentó deshacerse de su furia reclamando la entrada a la húmeda cavidad y, una vez que lo consiguió, su lengua se enredó rápidamente con la de su amante, sus dientes chocaron agresivamente y todo fue una explosión en cadena.

El beso llevó a las caricias. Sasuke, en su afán de venganza, dejó los pezones de Naruto erectos, hinchados y rojos, mordiéndolos, succionándolos, pellizcándolos.

Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos cuando Sasuke bajó sus pantalones y su bóxer al mismo tiempo, dejando a la vista su polla enhiesta, roja y cubierta por una fina pelusilla dorada, cuya cabeza derramaba líquido pre-seminal y, la cual, parecía a punto de estallar. Se sintió sonrojar cuando la mirada oscura por el deseo se posó en ella y casi perdió el aliento cuando las rodillas de Sasuke golpearon el suelo y su boca se acercó a su punzante erección, lanzándole una caliente expiración que no hizo más que hacerle dar un respingo.

―Basta Sasuke― imploró Naruto cuando la boca de Sasuke cubrió, lo más que podía, su erección que, palpitante, le dolía placenteramente―. Basta… ah… me… correré.

Sasuke no escuchó, siguió en su ardua labor de hacerle la mejor mamada de su vida, recorriendo con su lengua desde la punta hasta la base de su miembro erguido, enredando su músculo bucal en la longitud del pene de Naruto, saboreándolo, probándolo, degustándolo. El rubio trató de apartarlo, pero pronto se rindió al placer.

―Ah… ah…― Naruto se vino en la boca de Sasuke quien, acostumbrado al sabor de la semilla de su rubio compañero, tragó sin dificultad―. Eres un gilipollas, ¿sabes?― anunció Naruto indignado por la forma en que había sido tratado.

Sasuke se levantó y con la manga de su sudadera se limpió los restos de semen alrededor de su boca.

―Es tu fiesta de despedida. Ya está, ahora te puedes marchar.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo. Terminó de subirse la bragueta del pantalón.

―No he dicho que te vaya a dejar, bobo.

―¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo fue eso de que no quieres mudarte porque soy un bueno-para-nada?― dijo mientras jalaba la silla de su escritorio y se sentaba en ella.

―Pues es obvio. ¿Cómo te voy a dejar aquí solo? ¡Sabes que no podría! ¿Quién me hará reír después del horrible día en la escuela? ¿Quién me ayudará a pasar cálculo diferencial? O, aún más importante, ¿quién me dará mis besos de las buenas noches?, ¿a quién abrazaré cuando me duerma?, ¿qué haré sin ti? Te he dicho que te amo, ¿cómo crees que voy a abandonar a lo que más amo?― se acercó a Sasuke, se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y le besó dulcemente―. Ya habíamos hablado de no suponer.

―No supuse. Tú claramente me diste las señales de "me voy a ir sin ti"― fue la respuesta de Sasuke quien, sin poder contenerse y tras morder sus labios, besó de nuevo a Naruto, pasando su lengua sobre las marcas que había grabado en su piel―. Siento haberte herido.

Naruto sonrió traviesa y pervertidamente.

―No te preocupes, ya me las cobraré. ¿Ya te mencioné que sólo es un cuarto y una cama? Creo que es hora de pasar juntos todo el tiempo.

Sasuke se petrificó.

Fin.

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que les haya gustado y si así fue: ¡comenten! Y si no, también hagánlo. Y pues ya estoy trabajando en el último capítulo de "Estaciones", ¿lo quieren? Pues ya hay fecha, el sábado 29 ya tendrán el final :P ¡Qué emoción me causa! Y pronto un capítulo más de "Peligroso". Sí, que esto de estar vacacionando es de lo más productivo :P

Emily, ¿qué tal? ¿te ha gustado? O al contrario, ¿lo has odiado? Espero de corazón que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo, linda :D


End file.
